Revenge My Dear Volturi
by KeepCalmAndLove
Summary: Caius finds himself attracted to the Volturi's newest addition, a vampire who can possess her opponents bodies, Annalise. But what he doesn't know is that she came to Volterra for one thing, revenge for her coven's murder. Will Caius find Annalise in his arms, or standing over his corpse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Come on now, how do you ever expect to rip off the Volturi's heads if you can't focus long enough?!" My father shouts in my delicate ear.

"Maybe I could focus if you didn't scream in my ear!" I loudly growl at him. "Vlad, lay off the girl a little, will you? She's been training for twelve hours straight." My Uncle Stefan tells my father.

Father looks at Uncle Stefan. "I don't care if she's been training for days on end. We are going to perfect her fighting skills before she goes and ends the Volturi!" Father turns back to me. "Now, try that again. Don't be afraid to hurt me, there's nothing that can't be re-attached."

Listening to my father, I balance on the balls of my feet and get into a fighting position. In five seconds flat, I've come up and ripped both of his arms off. "Good, Annalise. Very good. Now, do you remember what to do if someone rips off your arm?"

"Rip their head off." My father smiles at me. "Correct. Now, give Daddy back his arms." I raise each of his arms up to his mouth for him to lick them and put them back on.

"You've been much better since your transformation, my dear." My uncle croons in my ear. "Yes. Does that please you, Uncle?"

"Yes. Very much, yes. You are done with training. Go and feed now." My uncle orders me. "Yes, Uncle." I turn in my heel and walk towards the cowering man in the corner.

He is overweight and bald. He is sweaty and his heart beats a thousand times per second. He is scared for his life. Or...what little life he has left.

"Please, please don't do this." The man pleads with me. "Why not? You don't have a family, a wife. Heck...you don't even have a pet to keep you company. Don't worry though, you won't be missed." I tell him as I go in for the kill.

His blood is fatty and clotted. Hardly edible, but it will do. I used to eat human food before my transformation, but afterwards it was only blood.

Father found me on his doorstep when I was a babe and raised me as his own. I was human, and it killed him to not bite into my neck, but he said that he kept reminding himself that I was their salvation.

That's where he got my name, Annalise. It means God's oath. Uncle Stefan said that I was their oath to the Volturi that they would be ended by the Romanian coven. Two weeks ago, father took me to see a friend of his in Denali. There the man said that I would be gifted to be able to possess my opponents abilities permanently only by touching them.

Two days after we came back from Denali, Father said that I was old enough for my transformation. It was slightly painful, but it was worth it.

I'm stronger and faster than my father and uncle ever dreamed I could be. In the last two weeks, Father and Uncle Stefan have taken me to Egypt, the Amazon, Forks, Washington in America, and the Denali's again.

In each place they had a friend who had powers. Forks was the goldmine out of them all. Their coven had created an alliance with the wolves since their pack leader's mate was the half human, half vampire girl. And only four vampires weren't gifted in some sort of way.

Father made sure I touched Alice. He told me that when I see the Volturi, I must shield myself from Aro, Jane and Alec, but I must touch them all. He also said that I must only shield parts of my mind from Aro, so that way he'll see my gift.

Father said that Aro likes to collect vampires with certain abilities. He said that I should show him a how I can possess bodies, a power I earned in Paris, France.

I finish packing and I remember the plan. I can't screw this up. Just then, I hear screaming. I smell smoke and my eyes widen.

I rush out of my room to see several hooded figures standing around a bonfire in the middle of the training room. Father's detached head is in a blonde female vampire's hands. She stands next to a boy who has vapor retreating into his hands. She throws my father's head into the fire, where I'm sure Uncle Stefan's body already is.

I run. I run as fast as I can and don't look back. They can't catch me. I'm still a newborn, I'm too fast and too strong for them. I don't know who exactly did this, but I know it was the Volturi.

Our plan to overthrow the Volturi was just business for me at first. Now that they've killed my coven and the only family I've ever known, it's personal.

_'Run, run as fast as you can, little Volturi. I'm coming for you, and I won't stop until your heads are on a pike.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It has been a a year. A year since the Volturi came and ruined my life. I've cut my long blonde hair into a pixie cut and dyed it red. I've been training every day. I've made sure to only feed on the most physically fit people.

I'm stronger and faster. My senses are sharper than ever. I've visited every vampire with powers that I could. The Volturi don't know what's coming for them.

I sneak in with the tourist group that's visiting the Volterra castle. '_So this is how they get their meal.'_

A blonde vampire wearing a red dress with a revealing split up the side leads us down the hallway. Children are laughing and adults are talking. I think some human boy is trying to flirt with me, but I ignore him.

The woman opens the door and that's when the screaming starts. Immediately I dive for the boy. He looks terrified, but I could care less. His blood is sweet and thin, like nectar. I finish my meal and wipe the remnants off my mouth.

"What do we have here?" I spin around to see a blonde girl with red eyes staring at me. She was the one who threw Father's head into the fire.

"It depends." I say to her, making sure to brush her skin with my arm as I walk past her._ 'That must be Jane.'_ I think as her powers rush into my body. "What do you want it to be?"

"Sweet sister, stop playing with your food." A voice says behind me. '_Alec.'_ I purposely bump into him and stare up into his red eyes. He was the one standing beside Jane.

"Alec. Jane. What do you have there?" The bloodbath has ceased, and it's my cue to start my performance.

I walk past them, up to the thrones in the middle of the room. Three men stand there, two who are older and have dark hair, and one that is younger and has blonde hair.

I make a point to kneel before the middle throne. "Master Aro, I believe." His eyebrows raise a little, but his expression remains calm. "Yes. And who might you be, young one?"

"My name is Annalise. I have come to Volterra because I wish to become apart of your guard." They all shift a little in their seats. "And why, my dear child, do you wish to become apart of my guard? What qualifies you?" He asks me, curious as a cat.

'_Good thing that curiosity killed the cat.' _I think with a smirk. I pretend to choke up. "My coven was killed by werewolves. I have no where else to go. I remember my leader telling me about the great Volturi, so I thought, why not here?"

"Yes, child, that is a sad story, and we're glad you came to us, but what qualifies you for the job, my dear?" The one on the left throne, Marcus I believe, asks me. "I understand that there is an ability not among your guard. I can possess my opponent's bodies."

The room goes silent. Aro smiles a smile that could compete with the Cheshire Cat. "My dear, why didn't you say that in the first place? But, could you show us first?" I smile. "Of course." I let my mind go blank and I picture myself in Jane's body. My body slumps down from where it was and I open Jane's eyes. Aro's eyes flit from my body and Jane's. I open Jane's mouth, but when I speak, it's my voice, not Jane's that speaks. "Does this please you, Master Aro?"

"Yes! Of course you can become apart of the guard. But, first, change back into your body and let me check you." I re-enter my body, like he tells me to do.

I pull up my shield, hiding my memories of my coven and only show him memories of werewolves and a coven I met in England. "Ah. I am so sorry about your coven. They were like family to you, weren't they?"

An accidental tear slips out. "Yes."

"Well, we are your new family. Jane, escort this young lady to her new room."

"Yes master." Jane takes ahold of my arm and leads me to a bedroom in the east wing. Just before she leaves me to my privacy, she says, "Welcome to the family." And with that, she exits.

'Thank you Aro. For not only have you gave me several new powers, you've sealed your fate.'

Caius's POV:

There is something strange about our new recruit. I swear, she looks familiar in some sort of way. Perhaps I should check on her.

Annalise's POV:

Someone is coming. I try to look presentable as the door opens to reveal...Caius?

"Yes, Master Caius?" I try to feign innocence. He looks a little lost for words as he stares into my eyes. I feel butterflies in my stomach, and for some reason, I feel like I'm whole. He shakes his head as if to clear it away. "Um..nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I am glad you are apart of the Volturi. Good day..."

"Annalise." I remind him. "Right." Caius turns on his heel and walks out the door._ 'Weird. No matter. Now, who should I kill tonight?'_

Caius's POV:

I don't know if I should be thrilled or terrified. What am I going to tell my brothers? Sure they've been waiting for this an entire lifetime, but I still don't know what to do. I might as well just tell them.

"Brother, what is troubling you?" Marcus asks me. Well, here it goes. "Annalise is my mate."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Father told me that the way to best defeat your enemies is to cut off their resources and pick them off one by one. But Father is dead, and I don't have that kind of time.

First things first. I need to get rid of the witch twins. They are the closest to the Volturi, they will be missed the most. I'm in the middle of my thoughts when one of the said witch twins crosses my path.

"Alec." I try to say with a pleasant smile, which is hard to do when I know that I'm doing it to one of my family's murderers. "Annalise...Master Marcus wishes to speak with you."

"Oh yes. Where is he?"

"Down this hallway and on the second door to the left. By the way, congratulations on making it in. Not very many people can interest Aro like that, in fact, he's still pining over the Cullen's Alice.

"Thank you. I'll just go and talk with Master Marcus then." Alec seemed decent, but that won't stop me from ripping his head off in the end.

I open the door that leads into Marcus's office. He's standing by the window, staring off into the distance and seems to be in deep thought. I bring him out of his daydream.

"You wished to speak with me, Master Marcus?" He turns around and faces me. "Ah, yes, Annalise. Come in child. Sit down." He gestures towards a chair that sits across from the desk where he sits down.

"I wanted to talk to you about my brother."

"Aro?"

"No. Caius." I look at him a little confused. "Caius?" He nods his head. "Yes. I wanted to tell you that even though Caius may seem a little hard and intense on the outside, it's just because he's had his heart broken in the past. So please, be easy on him. That's all, you are dismissed."

I blink. '_What the heck is he talking about?'_ But, I don't want to ask him so I just exit and walk back to my room.

...

It's midnight. Everyone is out on the town. Except for me, the three kings, and the witch twins. Time to make my move.

I track Jane to her room, making sure no one saw or followed me. I slip silently into her room and pull my shield up. "Hello Jane." She whips around and tries to inflict pain, but gets frustrated when it doesn't work.

I smirk at her, "That won't work, Jane. Nothing works on me."

"Annalise. What are you doing in my room?"

"I'm getting my revenge." Her brow furrows even more. "Revenge? what are you talking about? I thought that werewolves killed them."

I chuckle darkly at her ignorance. "It's true that my coven was killed. But it wasn't by werewolves. You killed them, Jane. You and your brother and other members of the guard."

Jane narrows her eyes at me. "What are you talking about?" I rush up to her and practice Renesme's power and show her my memories of the night they were killed. Her red eyes widen in shock. "The Romanians."

"Yes. The Romanians. I watched you as you threw my father's head into that fire. Well, Jane, you're going to die tonight." I send out one of her pain signals and she whimpers._ 'Music to my ears.'_ I decide to stop.

Jane looks scared for her life now. "They'll know it was you." She hisses at me. I smirk again. "No they won't."

To her horror I transform into an enormous wolf. Something I picked up in Forks. Half of me has white fur an a blue eye, while the other half has black fur and a red eye. Jane lets out a shriek as I rip her to shreds. I shift back and wipe her remains off of my mouth. Just for good measure, I spit on her decapitated head.

I run out, making sure to look frightened. "Someone, help! Somebody!"

Caius's POV:

"Someone help! Somebody!" My head shoots up from out of my book. 'That sounds like Annalise.' I rush out of my study. Annalise is running down the hallway screaming her head off.

I grab her by arms. "Annalise, calm down, calm down. What is it? What's wrong?" She takes in a deep breath and chokes on a sob. "It's Jane."

"Yes. What about Jane."

"They followed me here, the werewolves. Please, you have to help." We run to Jane's room.

Annalise pushes the door open and steps out of my way so I can see. Jane's head stares up at me from its place on the floor. I feel sick to my stomach. And worse, Alec walks in.

"Master Caius, what's-" He stops in the middle of his sentence when he sees the gruesome scene. "Annalise, get Alec out of here please." She silently nods and takes the shell shocked Alec out.

In a second, Annalise is back and waiting for my next command. "Find Aro and Marcus. They'll want to know about this." She nods and runs out of the room again, returning with my brothers.

"Oh dear. What a pity. She was always my favorite." Aro states too calmly. I know in reality that he thought of her as a daughter, so this must feel like being set on fire to him. "We must find out who did this." Marcus tells us.

"Yes. But for now, I believe we should all rest. After all, we do have a memorial to plan tomorrow." Aro orders us. Marcus and Aro leaves the room, but Annalise and I remain.

Annalise turns to leave, but I grab her by the arm gently. She looks up at me with fear in her eyes. I furrow my brow, wondering as to why she would be scared. "Yes, Master Caius?" She asks softly, her voice as quiet as a butterfly's wings in flight and as musical as a chorus of violins played by only the best.

Her eyes are a deep ruby shade, almost the color of blood. Her lips are a shade lighter and are full and look soft as the finest of silks. Her short, scarlet hair feathers out in places, looking like the feathers on an angel's wing. Her skin is as pale and smooth as the moon.

I feel my undead heart flutter. She's absolutely breathtaking. I'm so enraptured by her beauty, that I forget to answer her question. I shake my head again. "Um...you said the werewolves were after you, correct?"

Annalise nods her delicate head. "Yes." I choke on what words to say. "Well...perhaps you could...but only if you are alright with the circumstances..."_ 'Quit bumbling like a fool Caius! You are apart of the Volturi, you are a king! Spit it out already!'_

Annalise smiles at me gently. "Good night, Master Caius." In an instant, she's gone and I'm left a little dejected._ 'That went well. Didn't it?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

What the heck was that with Caius? When father described him to me he told me that he was cold hearted and scowled all of the time. The pessimist of the group. But just now, he seemed unsure of himself and a scowl was no where to be located.

But, when I looked at him, I could see all of his perfections. The way the light glinted off of his white blonde hair, his skin as pale and cold as freshly fallen snow, and his eyes were the color of garnets. There was kindness in his eyes, something I rarely saw in my own father's eyes.

What's happening to me? I need to remember why am here, to end the Volturi. To get revenge for my father and my uncle. One way or another, I will end the Volturi.

Caius's POV:

Ugh, I can't believe I did that! I'm brooding in my library over my sketch pad when Marcus walks in. "Have you told Aro yet?" He asks me.

I growl a little. "No. I'd rather not go through what you did when you found  
out that Didyme was your mate." The room fills with a tense silence. "I'm sorry brother."

"No, it's fine. But, I wanted to tell you that I saw something between you and Annalise that confirms your suspicions." I look up at him, wide eyed. "Really?"

"Yes." He replies, with the 'but' hanging off the end. "But what?" I asked him. "But, I saw another link. Between the three of us and her."

"Yes. What about it?" He sucks in a breath and sighs. "Well, it was a relationship that I couldn't identify, but I know I've seen it before. But I can't place it." I furrow my brow slightly. "Odd. Well, if you find out what it is, tell me."

"Yes brother. Good night, I'm going to go meet with Alec to console him. His sister's death has shaken him up quite a bit." And in a swift motion, he exits the room.

I turn back to my sketch pad and stare at my drawing of Annalise_. 'Oh how I wish I could know what was going through your mind right now.'_

Marcus's POV:

I left my brother to his own devices, fleeing to my study. I wasn't lying when I said that I knew that I had seen that relationship before. But I know where.

I've seen it with the Denali coven. I've seen it with the Egyptian coven. And I've seen it with the Romanian coven before we wiped them completely out. The relationship that Annalise has with us is hatred and the need for vengeance. But I cannot tell either of my brothers, for if I do, the Volturi will be ripped apart at the seams forever.

Aro would most likely kill her, sparking tension between him and Caius. They would kill each other, the winner would turn on me, they'd rule with and iron fist and spark a revolution amongst the lower vampires. Yes, Annalise must be kept safe at all costs if the Volturi are to survive.

Annalise's POV:

It's been two weeks since I killed Jane. Her memorial was nice, but I couldn't care less. I've been waiting to kill Alec since I want the drama from Jane's death to die down before another murder is on their hands.

We're all located in the feeding room, the first time I've fed myself since I got here. Heidi is bringing in our meal and as soon as she opens that door, the bloodbath starts. I lunge for a girl looks my age and bite her neck. Her blood is smoky and bitter. _'Looks like someone liked to smoke weed.'_

I spit out some of her blood and try and pick a better target. A larger boy is standing in the middle of the room, shell shocked. He doesn't even flinch when I come up to him and rip his throat out. When he's on the ground, dead, I notice something.

A baby carrier stands by his feet, untouched and unharmed. I look inside and find a little girl all dressed up in pink fast asleep. She has pale skin, a lot of dark hair, a chubby appearance, and a cute face.

She looks like a carbon copy of the boy I just killed. She starts to move around and yawns and opens her eyes, which are a shocking violet color. One look with her violet irises, and my heart melts.

I croon and unbuckle her from the carrier and lift her up into my arms. She smiles at me and I can help but smile myself._ 'I wonder if this is how Father felt when he found me.'_

"What do you have there, Annalise?" Alec asks me. I pause for a second before answering him. "The newest addition to the Volturi." Alec scoffs.  
"A human child won't last three days in here. Just kill it and get it over with."

I frown at him. "No. She's mine, and there isn't anything you can do about it."

"Alec, Annalise. What's going on you two?" Aro asks. "Annalise wants to keep a human babe." Alec tells him. Aro smiles sadly. "My dear, I know that being immortal forces you to give up motherhood, and this is a way you can substitute for it, but we cannot keep it. Our thirst will just be too great."

"My father controlled his thirst." I reply back to him. "Your father?" Marcus asks. '_Whoops.'_ "Yes." I quickly comeback. "My coven's leader was more of a father to me. He found me on our home's doorstep when I was a babe. He couldn't bring himself to kill me, so he kept me and raised me as his own. Last year, when I turned 18, he turned me. If my father can do it, then so can I."

The entire room is stunned by my words. "Besides, she may be useful." A few moments pass before Caius, of all people, says something. "Perhaps we could keep the child brother. She may have potential."

I smile. Aro considers for a moment, then, "I suppose that we could keep the child and turn her at the appropriate age. But, since you two advocated for her life, you are now responsible for it."

Aro stands up from his throne and looks at me and Caius. "Congratulations on your new parenthood status. You are all dismissed."

Everyone disperses from the room, with only me and Caius remaining. He walks over to me. "What do you wish to name the child." I think for a moment, then remember something. "Adrienne. It means dark one in french."

"That would be suitable, I suppose. Since she came from such dark beginnings." He replies. "Would you like to hold her?" I ask him. Caius wearily nods his head and I hand him Adrienne. He's so gentle with her with the way he cradles her head, trying not to break her.

"She's so tiny." He states. I nod in agreement. Caius croons when Adrienne grabs his index finger and brings it to her lips, making it look like she is kissing her new father hello.

"I suppose we will have to get her supplies and other necessities." I tell him. "I'll have Dimetri and Felix go into town and collect the items she'll need." He says absentmindedly. "I'll leave you two for now. Father-daughter time, if you will."

I leave him to our new daughter, Adrienne. *_'Micul meu înger.'_

Caius's POV:

I'm left with Adrienne in the feeding room. She starts to yawn and I smile. Her violet eyes light up with curiosity as she watches the hallways fly by her as I run to my room.

I sit down in a chair, still cradling her. She's no more than 2 months old. Her hands are soft as she explores my face with them and she constantly smiles. **_'Il mio piccolo angelo.'_

Dimitri and Felix enter and I instruct them to go into town and purchase everything a person might need for a two month old child. They nod their understanding, but before they go,  
I instruct them to find Colette for me.

Colette is a vampire that we acquired last year after we extinguished the Romanian coven. Colette came from a French coven that was having issues with her. She could see anyone's past, down to their family history.

Colette walks through the doors and bows slightly. "You wished to see me, Master Caius?"

"Yes. I need you to look at this girl's family history." I tell her and show her Adrienne. Her eyes widen a little, but she complies. "Looks like her parents did it young. The father took them here to Volterra to help the mother quit her weed addiction. Then of course, Annalise killed her mother and father by coincidence when they came into the feeding room. And now, she's here."

"Thank you Collette. You are dismissed." She nods and exits the room. Only three seconds after she left, Marcus came in. "Those girls have got you wrapped around their fingers, don't they?" He asks me.

I simply ignore his question. "What brings you in here, brother?"

"Aro wanted me to remind you that the Cullens come tomorrow. He thought you would like to give Annalise a warning about their werewolf." He winks at the end. The Cullens. Ever since they had proven that they were innocent, they had come here annually to let us see how Renesmee was growing.

But every year, they'd bring two of those stupid dogs because the half-breed's mate was the leader of the local werewolf pack. The stink they left was unimaginable. "Stink." I say.  
"What, brother?" Marcus asks me. "When Jane was murdered, I couldn't smell any of their signature scent. So , it's possible that someone could have framed a werewolf and ripped Jane apart."

Marcus's eyes widen a little. "It seems that our suspect pool has gotten wider." I smile and go to hand off Adrienne to Annalise.

Annalise's POV:

Caius enters the room holding Adrienne in his arms. He hands her to me, then starts talking. "Annalise, when Jane was murdered, did you smell anything?"

"No. Why?" I ask him, bouncing Adrienne up and down gently. "Because werewolves always leave a specific smell when they're near. So, Jane's killer might have been a vampire." My heart drops.

I never thought about the smell. _'Jane was right. They'll find out it was me sooner or later. Unless I kill the tracker, Dimitri.'_ "You're right." I tell Caius. "Well, I better get Adrienne to bed. Goodnight."

He nods, and starts to head out the door, when something stops him. "Um..Annalise. I also meant to tell you, tomorrow the Cullens are coming and they'll be bringing their werewolf mutt. But, there won't be any need to be frightened. That pack hasn't attacked us...yet."

'_The Cullens. They can expose me. I have to talk to them.'_ "Thank you. For warning me."

"Your welcome. Felix and Dimitri should be coming in later with everything Adrienne will need in a few minutes. Good night."

"Good night Master Caius." I tell him. He smiles at me. "Just call me Caius, after all, we are sharing the duty of loving parents together, aren't we?" I smile a small smile back at him. "Good night...Caius."

Caius nods to me and exits out of my room. I rock Adrienne gently for the next few minutes until Felix and Dimitri come in to the room carrying baby items.

In a matter of seconds they assemble the cradle and I lay the now fast asleep Adrienne in there. "Well thank you two for doing that." I tell them. "It's fine." Felix says to me.

"And also...I'm sorry." Dimitri looks at me like I've grown a second head. "For what?" He asks. "For this." I let my mind go blank and possess Felix's body. Dimitri's eyes widen as he tries to make a break for the door, but I'm too fast and wrap Felix's arms around his neck and jerk upwards.

His head comes off in one clean motion. I put myself back in my own body and start to scream.

Caius's POV:

I hear Annalise screaming again. I rush to her room to find a decapitated Dimitri and a dazed Felix. Annalise is cowering in the corner and Adrienne is crying in her crib.

I kneel down by Annalise's side. "What happened?" She takes in a deep breath and exhales. "Felix killed Dimitri. One minute he was just standing there, the next he was ripping Dimitri's head off and getting ready to do the same to me. He told me that he killed Jane."

"No! She's lying!" Felix cries out behind me. "Enough! I've had it with your lies Felix." I'm ready to snap his neck off when,"Wait."

Annalise joins me by my side. "Let me expose of him." I step aside and watch as she rips his head off in one swift motion. She looks at me and smiles. "I can handle it from here. You should tell Aro and Marcus the news. I'll clean up."

I nod. "Yes. Good night, Annalise. Good night, Adrienne." I whisper to the now calm baby in the crib. In five seconds, I've located my brothers. "It seems that we've located Jane's killer."

Aro's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Really? Who was it?"

"Felix. And he's killed Dimitri too."

"Well, that solves that mystery." Marcus says wearily. "Well brothers, I believe we should all go and rest. For we have the Cullens to deal with tomorrow." He tells us as he gets up from where he is sitting and leaves.

"Goodnight, brothers."

Annalise's POV:

I burned their corpses. I'm so close to eliminating the Volturi. All I need to do is call the Cullens, tell them I'm here, and extinguish Alec. Then I can move on to my real prize. The three kings. I'm so close, I can almost taste it. Soon, I will have the Volturi's heads, an my coven will be avenged.

***-Romanian for my little angel**

****-Italian for my little angel**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I take a deep breath and dial the number. It rings twice before the person picks up. "Hello?" They ask.

"Carlisle, it's me, Annalise."

"Annalise? Where are you, we haven't heard from you in months. Where's Stefan and Vladimir?" I take another deep breath. "Vladimir and Stefan are dead."

Silence ensues from the other side of the phone. "And the reason I called you was to tell you that I'm with the Volturi." Again, silence. "When you get here, try not to act surprised at my appearance. And if you slip up and let them know that we already know each other, it's because you met me when you met my old coven, the English coven. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Good night Carlisle." I push the button to end the call.

Renesme's POV:

Grandpa hangs up the phone and a frown creeps across his face. "Grandpa, what's wrong?"

"That was Annalise." Dad furrows his brow. "Annalise? From the Romanian coven?" Grandpa nods his head. "Yeah, only, she told me that Vladimir and Stefan are dead." Silence ensues throughout the private plane the Volturi sent for our visit.

"Where is she now?" Uncle Jasper asks him. "She's with the Volturi."_ 'Why would she be there?'_ "She also said that she wants us to pretend that we don't know her, and that if anyone says that we do it's because we met her in England."

"What on earth is she planning?" Aunt Rosalie asked. We mull it over for the remainder of the plane ride. _'What are you doing, Annalise? What are you doing?'_

Annalise's POV

The Cullens are five minutes from arriving. I'm holding Adrienne close to me and I'm standing to the left of Caius's throne. The doors open and Heidi leads in the Cullen clan.

Immediately I wrinkle my nose at the smell of the werewolf that enters in amongst them. Caius lays a hand on my arm and gives me a reassuring smile.

I smile back at him, but I don't know why since I'll soon be killing him. Renesme, who is now 19 years old, the same as me, steps up to greet the Volturi. She casts a glance in my direction.

'_Keep it quiet, Renesme. I'll explain everything later.'_ Satisfaction gleams in her eye and she turns her attention to Aro. "Hello Aro."

"Ah! Young Renesme, how are you doing my dear child?" Aro exclaims. "Fine. Thank you." Aro smiles. "Good. You may rejoin your family, young one."

Renesme walked back down the steps and took her place next to the alpha male of the Olympic pack, Jacob. "It looks like we have some introductions to make, Aro." Marcus states in a bored tone of voice from his throne.

"Yes it does, Marcus." Aro nods his head at me, prompting me to step forward with Adrienne.

"This is Annalise, our newest treasure, and Adrienne, our human pet." I step forward and hold Adrienne so they can see her.

Adrienne smiles at them, causing them to do the same.

Carlisle is looking around the room. "Aro, there are three people missing." Aro sighs. "Yes, well, it seems that Felix betrayed us. He killed Jane two weeks ago and he killed Dimitri last night. So, for his crimes, we had to execute him."

Alice sucks in a breath and several shocked gasps ensue from the Cullens. Aro clapped his hands. "But no matter. We will be holding our ball tonight, so be ready. Annalise will escort you to your room."

I walk down the hallway, handing Adrienne off to Caius, and open the door to the room where the Cullens are staying. "Okay, Annalise. What's going on?"

"The Volturi killed my coven."

An audible gasp goes throughout the room. "Oh, Annalise. I'm so sorry." Esme tells me. I hold up my hand. "Don't be. My revenge will be complete soon."

Edward's eyes widen as he reads my thoughts. "You were the one who killed Jane and Dimitri. Not Felix." My silence confirms his statement. "Annalise, do you know how much trouble you'll be in if they find out? You'll be killed!" Rosalie tells me.

"No. I won't. Cause they can't kill something they can't catch."

Alec's POV:

"No. I won't. Cause they can't kill something they can't catch." I back away slowly from the door and sigh.

I thought I had recognized her. She was the girl with the Romanians. Only now her hair is short and red, not long and blonde. _'She killed Jane. Tell someone!'_ Listening to my inner voice, I turn to walk away, but I find Annalise in my way.

I try to smile at her. "Annalise. What a surprise to see you here."

"Alec, I would advise you to not play dumb with me." I swallow the lump in my throat. "Um...I think that Master Marcus needs me, so-"

"No he doesn't. He's in his office, reading a book. Edgar Allen Poe, I believe, and he's enjoying it very much. I don't think he would appreciate you disturbing him."

"You killed Jane." She starts to laugh vindictively. "Yes. Yes, I did. I also killed Felix and Dimitri. But you killed my coven. My family. And I do believe it's time I got over that."

She grabs my neck and an electrical pulse goes throughout my body. "You know, your powers is extremely interesting. Not nearly as interesting as your sister's was, but still fascinating." The pulse stops and she opens her palms to reveal my vapor.

"I believe your sister was afraid of wolves. It made is so much more fun when I killed her. And now, sadly, it's your turn." The vapor cuts her off and my world goes black.

Annalise's POV:

I rip Alec's head off and stop the vapor._ 'That should be it. For now.'_ Now, how will I cover this up?_ 'Oh! I know!'_

I drag Alec's body out to the garden and burn it, scattering the ashes. I head to his room and write a note and take it to the throne room.

"Master Aro."

"Yes, Annalise?"

"It appears that Alec has left us." Marcus's brow furrows, Aro's eyebrows shoot up, and Caius just gapes. "Would you wish me to read it?"

"Yes. That might help." I clear my throat an start reading the letter.

"Dear Masters,

I am afraid to tell you that I can no longer serve the Volturi. Without my sister's presence, life is almost unbearable. I mean no disrespect or traitorship by this act, but I must depart. Perhaps one day, I will be able to come back and rejoin the Volturi.

Sincerely,

Alec."

Caius's POV:

I'm left stunned by the fact that Alec, a good friend of mine and one of the most loyal members of the Volturi, left. "Well...our festivities shall not be inhibited by young Alec's departure. Tell the Cullens the news and that they are still expected to attend the ball." Aro orders Annalise.

"Yes, Master Aro." She turns on her heel and exits the throne room. Quietly, I slip out of the room and follow her. I wait outside the room where the Cullens reside for Annalise to come out.

The minute I see her scarlet hair, I pounce. "Annalise."

"Master Caius. Did you want something?" _'This is it, Caius. Man up and become the vampire you are. Ask her!'_ I take a deep breath. "Iwaswonderingifyouwouldgotoballwithme." She blinks. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

I take another deep breath and say it again, more slowly. "I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me."

Annalise's POV:

I wasn't sure if I was hearing him correctly. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you're new to the Volturi, and we both need someone to go with...why not go to tonight's ball together?" The smile he gives me almost seems painful.

"First of all, stop smiling. You look like you're in pain." Caius's smile disappears. "Second of all, I would...enjoy...going to the ball with you." His face lights up. "Really?"

"Of course. After all, while I'm dancing, someone needs to take care of Adrienne." I lean up and pat his cheek gently and give him a smile. Then I leave the numb Caius to his shell shock.

'_Oh tonight will be fun.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I hear a knock at my bedroom door and I scoop Adrienne up from her crib and walk to the door. Caius stands there holding a red rose and stares at me in awe.

"Hello Caius." I say to him, shaking him out of his shock. That pained smile returns on his face. "You look like you're in pain again, Caius." His smile doesn't disappear, but it does become more relaxed. Adrienne makes a gurgling sound and I hand her off to Caius.

Caius's POV:

I take Adrienne from Annalise and stare at her. She's wearing a strapless, floor length , black dress that contrasts sharply with her pale skin. A red ruby pendant dangles from a delicate silver chain around her neck. Dark red stilettos peek out from her dress.

She looks absolutely stunning. and I swear I can feel my long dead heart fluttering. Adrienne gurgles again and I look down at her. _'Annalise did a good job of dressing her.'_ Adrienne is the complete opposite of her new mother.

Annalise dressed her in a darling white dress and a white bow on top of her head. "Caius." Annalise tells me, bringing me out of my daze. "Um...this is for you." I say, sticking out the rose to her. She smirks at me and takes it. "Well, we must be going now." I tell her.

Annalise's POV:

Caius holds Adrienne with one hand and extends his free one to me. I take it and he leads me down the hallway. The double doors of the ball room open and everything goes silent. A hundred red eyes stare at me and Caius as we walk down the steps.

Caius casts a glaring look at them and they return to their festivities. We make our way into the middle of the ballroom and Caius snaps his fingers. A young, female vampire whom I had never seen before appears and Caius hands Adrienne off to her.

I give him a look and he only smiles at me. He takes me by the waist and begins to spin me around. The music begins to speed up again and he stops us.

Caius leans down to my ear and whispers,"Why don't we go somewhere more private." Instantly I smile. _'So...you'll be the first king to go, huh? Pity...you were my favorite.'_ Caius takes my hand and leads me out of the ball room, but before we leave I take one last glance at the ball room.

Marcus stares right at us with almost a knowing smile. _'I know who I'll kill next.'_

...

Caius lead me down different secret passage ways, and now we were at our secret location, and he had the audacity to make me cover my eyes. "Really? After all, you did just lead me down secret passage ways." I try to prove my point.

He smirks and shakes his head. "You'll see why. Just close your eyes." I huff and sigh. "Fine." I hear the opening of a door and he leads me through. "Okay, open your eyes."

My eyelids snap open and I gasp. We're in a gorgeous greenhouse with flowers blooming everywhere. Twinkle lights hang everywhere and soft, romantic music plays from somewhere._ 'Wait, romantic music? Twinkle lights? A type of garden? I'm on a date with Caius!'_

"Do you like it?" Caius whispers in my ear. His voice sends shivers down my spine and my stomach does a loop-de-loop. Caius takes my silence as a yes and takes me by the hand and begins to dance with me.

We're about to end the dance, when Caius leans down and caresses my lips with his. I break away from him and the kiss and walk over to the fountain in the corner.

"Annalise." Caius is by my side in an instant. "What's wrong?" He asks, laying a hand on my shoulder. I shrug him off and continue in my silence. "Please, tell me." Caius pleads.

What am I supposed to say?_ 'I'm sorry, I cannot fall in love with you because I want to kill you as revenge for the murder of my coven, who just so happens to be one of your greatest enemies?'_ But instead of that, I simply say, "I'm not sure if I feel the same way."

Caius's POV:

Her words cut like a knife. But all I say is, "Oh." Venom builds up in my eyes, but I try to fight back the sadness growing in my heart. "I suppose Adrienne needs to go to bed now. I'll walk you back to your room." I mutter.

...

I drop Annalise off at her room, handing Adrienne to her before sulking off to my quarters. I barely have one foot through the door, when,"Awe...did my poor brother have his heart broken?"

Aro smiles at me almost cruelly, but I only glare at him. "I must admit, brother, I was surprised that you and Marcus were able to keep it from me for so long. After all, I know almost everything. So...how did she do it? How did Annalise get through the icy Caius's barriers and shatter your undead heart?"

"Aro leave him alone. He is grieving." Marcus enters, coming to my rescue. "But I really want to know." Aro nearly whines. Marcus casts him a look and Aro sighs and exits the room, pausing at the door. "If I can't know, then I'm going back to my wing."

Marcus and I are left to occupy the room, awkward silence making it unbearable. "Well brother, I shall leave you to your sorrow." He is about to leave, when I call out to him, "Wait."

"Yes?" He asks, turning to face me. "Were you absolutely sure? About me and Annalise?" Marcus sighs. "I'm afraid now brother, that what I originally saw may not be the case anymore." My spirits lower. "Thank you Marcus. I shall see you in the morning."

He nods to me and leaves me be. I sit down on one of the couches and stare at the portrait of Annalise._ 'Vampires are supposed to be invincible. So tell me, why do I feel so broken?'_

Annalise's POV:

I lay Adrienne down in her crib and change out of my dress. Afterwards, I sat down on the bed and tried to get my thoughts cleared.

'_Why did he do that? Why did I let him do that? Ugh! I need to let off some steam.'_ I walk over to Annalise's crib to check on her, making sure that she is sound asleep. When I am satisfied with what I see, I stalk out of my room, out the front door of the castle, and into Volterra.

...

"Hey! Predy ladee! Come ova hewe!" One of the drunkards shout at me. I pretend to walk a little faster and they speed up, continuing their cat calls and whistles. Finally, they catch up to me and I feign distress.

"Please, please just let me go. I'll do anything." I say a little too calmly, so I start to hyperventilate. "Oh...weel do sothing alriy." The brunette one tells me. The blonde one begins to take off his pants, when both of them are tackled. "Aw! Come on!" I shout as I go for the blonde one's throat.

"Hey! Back off! They're mine!"_ 'Wait a minute. I know that voice.'_ I look up to see a girl with long brown hair that comes to her knees in curls, pale white skin, and ruby red eyes staring at me. Her eyes widen when she looks at me. "Annalise?"

"Hello, Edel."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Annalise, what are you doing here?" Edel asks me in her signature Irish accent. "I could ask you the same, Edel." Edel was a rogue vampire I had met in Ireland when I was on business with Father and Uncle Stefan. She was also an excellent tracker, better than anyone I had ever met. Even better than Dimitri.

"You are right. I was tracking these two. They had raped a young girl and you know how I feel about that." The night Edel had been transformed, she had been attacked by Jack the Ripper. "But now that you know why I'm here, tell me why you're here. Did Vlad and Stefan finally send you to get rid of the Volturi?"

I suck in a breath. "Vladimir and Stefan are dead." Edel is taken aback. "Oh, Annalise. _They_ ordered it, didn't they?" I nod, confirming her suspicion. "You're bloody mad. How long have ya been here?"

"Two months." Edel sighs. "I thought I had heard something about members of the Volturi being killed off." I'm surprised at this. The Volturi would never let it get out that their forces were crumbling. Caius would make sure of that. _'Caius.'_

"Look, Annalise, what you're doing...it's a death sentence. Once they find out-"

"They won't find out. Because I won't tell them. And you won't either Edel. Will you?" She stares at me for a moment. "Why shouldn't I turn ya in?"

"Because I also know that you were hunting in their city. And I also know of your other crimes." Edel huffs, knowing that I'm right. "Fine. But, you'll need someone to watch your back. And it occurs to me that the Volturi need a new tracker, correct?"

'_Edel would be a great ally. She could smell anyone from a mile away. And tracking is a skill, not a power.'_ "Alright. You can come with me. But we need to clean you up first."

...

"There, all cleaned up. We'll present you tomorrow." I tell Edel as I keep a watchful eye over Adrienne. At first, Edel thought she was a snack, until I nearly ripped her throat out. But that didn't mean I shouldn't make sure she didn't go behind my back.

"So...I assume you want me to advise you on who to kill next?" Edel asks, making herself comfortable on the couch in the corner of my room. "Yes."

"Okay, well, who have you killed so far?"

"The Witch Twins, Dimitri and Felix." Edel nods, impressed. "So, I would say kill Heidi, but then we'd all starve. They only people left, are the kings."

I had hoped she wouldn't say it, but she did. "Which one?" Edel pondered for a moment. "Marcus. His gift will reveal ya, no matter how much ya use your shield."

"Alright. But...after we get you into the Volturi." Edel nods and we both prepare for tomorrow.

...

"Annalise, please tell me why we are here." Aro orders me, with a mixture of excitement and disappointment in his voice. "I believe I've found your majesty a new tracker." I tell him, seeing the excitement win out over the disappointment in his eyes.

Edel steps forward and I leave her to talk with Aro. Marcus looked like his normal self, but Caius. He did not wear his usual scowl. Instead, there was almost an emptiness that seemed to swallow him whole.

He seemed to avoid my gaze and I avoided his. Whenever our eyes did meet, I felt an unbearable pain I my chest.

Caius's POV:

I couldn't look at her. Every time I did, I felt my heart shattering even more. Days passed by and I just floated around like a ghost. I _felt_ like a ghost.

Edel had made a wonderful addition to the Volturi. The Cullens left Volterra. But I couldn't care less. The one person who I would even let near my heart had crushed it. And there was no way to repair it.

Annalise's POV:

"It's now or never Annalise!" Edel shouts at me. I sigh. It's been a week and I haven't made a move on Marcus. "I know, it's just that-"

"Don't tell me you've gone soft, Annalise."

"I have not gone soft." I growl back at her. "Then prove it. Go and eliminate Marcus right now."

"Fine." With that, I exit the room.

...

Taking a deep breath, I knock on the door to Marcus's study. "Come in, Annalise." A little shocked, I enter the room. Marcus sits at his desk,  
overlooking a document of sorts.

"You wished to speak with me, Annalise?"

"Yes."_ 'And more.'_ "I wish to tell you that-"

"That you are apart of one our enemies' coven." I'm flabbergasted. 'How does he know?' "I figured it out a long time ago Annalise. But what I couldn't figure out was what coven you were apart of. So, who do you _really_ belong to Annalise?"

A sadistic smile creeps along my face. "The Romanians." Marcus smiles slightly. "Ah...so you...are enacting your revenge. "

"Yes."

"And you were the one who who really killed Jane and Dimitri."

"And Alec too." Marcus smiles again. Surprising, considering he just found who's been killing his guard. "I sense that's not all you've been hiding."

It's my turn to smile. "No. I have more power than you can think of." Marcus's eyebrows raise. "Really? How does your power work, then?"

"Anyone I touch, I gain whatever special ability they have. My powers, they almost work like a sponge."

"Interesting. And now that you've told me-"

"I'm going to kill you." I tell him. A look of relief comes across his face.  
I always knew that he would be the easiest. "Tell my brothers that I wished to die. You were only obeying my orders. Let me write it down, so you have proof." He pulls out a sheet of paper, quill and a pot of ink and scribbles a quick message to his brothers.

Marcus finishes his message and looks up at me. "You may begin." I'm about to start the process, when,"But, first, please hear my last message." I consider, and decide to listen to him. "My brother, Caius, please spare him."

"Why should I?"

"Because he is madly in love with you. And I can tell you're in love with him as well." I close my eyes in defeat, since I know he's telling the truth. "Don't hide your feelings, Annalise. Otherwise, he'll be gone. Just like my Didyme. Now, proceed so I may join her."

Marcus closed his eyes, and I made it as quick and painless as possible for him. When it is done, I go and alert Aro. At first he thought I was lying, but after I showed him the note, he accepted the grim truth.

Caius, didn't even answer. I left Aro to tell him the news. That morning, we all gathered to burn Marcus. Everyone gave me dirty looks. I knew what they were thinking. They all hated me for allowing Marcus to give up. For giving in to his demands.

I hated myself too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Edel sits on the couch with a victorious grin on her face. "So...I take it that since we had to burn Master Marcus this morning, ya aren't going soft after all." I just ignore her and sit down at the desk in the corner of my room. Edel frowns, gets up and walks towards me. "Why aren't ya celebrating? Ya just got one step closer ta fulfilling your revenge on the Volturi. Ya should be happy, not...quiet."

"I'm just...thinking...about something Marcus told me." He had asked me to spare Caius. Could I spare Caius? There was no doubt that I felt something for him, but...

'_Ugh. I need to think strait.'_ "Well?" Edel asks. "Well what?" I ask her, turning around to face her. "Well, what did he tell ya? Ya know, before ya killed him." _'Should I tell her?'_

I exhale slowly. "He told me that...that Caius loved me." Edel's eyes widen. "This complicates things." With that comment, my temper snaps. "Of course it complicates things! I mean, Marcus was easy enough, but now I have to kill a man I know not only has feelings for me, but I love as well!"

Realizing my slip up, I stare at her in horror and cover my mouth with my hands. Edel gapes at me, her eyes a mix between anger and confusion. Her words come out in cold and harsh hisses."What? Ya mean to tell me, that ya aren't going ta be able ta complete this death mission, jus' cause ya don't know what yar heart is telling ya?"

I decide to use Marcus's gift. The thin, blue line that connects Edel and I begins to darken to an indigo._ 'It seems that Edel is thinking traitorously.' _"May I remind you, Edel, that I hold all the cards. I am the one that got you the job with the Volturi, I am the one who is the most powerful vampire in the world, and I know of your crimes." The line lightens back to blue, but remains darker than it originally was.

A gasp echoes from outside the door. Edel and I look at each other and I motion to her to move towards the door. She closes her eyes and sniffs deeply. Her eyes snap open. "It's Santiago." I tune into Santiago's thoughts. _'Crimes?! What crimes? And what is that Annalise is saying about being the most powerful vampire in the world? I must tell Master Aro.'_ I growl a little. "Oh no you don't."

Edel and I slip into the hall, Santiago's retreating form in front of us. I nod to Edel and we begin to walk after him. Using a camouflaging ability I picked up in Tibet, I cover us as we pursue Santiago. "Santiago." I hiss at him. He whirls around, his dreadlocks flying around his face.

"Who's there?" Santiago tries to look calm, but his voice betrays him. Believing that no one is there, he continues on his way. Edel catches on to my scheme. "Santiago." This time, he only glances over his shoulder, but he also speeds up his pace. "Santiago." He continues to walk, but if vampires could perspire, he would have been sweating bullets.

"Santiago." He stops in place, takes a deep breath, and begins to rub his temples. "It's okay, Santiago." He begins to talk to himself. "I'm just paranoid. That's all. I'm just paranoid because members of the Volturi have been dying, and I'm the one who leaked it outside the city."

_'So that's how everyone knows.'_ I listen in to Edel's thoughts. _'I'm jus' as surprised as ya clearly are. Though, then again, he always has been the least loyal of the Volturi. Besides us, that is.'_

Santiago begins to walk again...no...more like running at vampire speed...towards Aro's office. I growl again. '_Stay here. I'm going in for the checkmate.'_

Her eyes glint with pleasure and mischief._ 'Have fun.'_

_'Trust me. I will.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I knock on the door to Aro's study, but I don't hear a response. _'Something is wrong.'_ I push open the door to see both Aro's and Santiago's bodies torn to shreds. Caius stands in the centers of it all.

"Annalise." He says, noticing me."Master Caius. What happened?" Caius looks around and probably realizes what he had done. "Santiago came in here while I was speaking with Aro. He told us that he had overheard you talking with Edel. Aro believed him."

Caius looks at what he did. "I killed them."

"Why?" I ask him, slightly horrified. "Aro was going to have you executed."

"You killed for me." Caius nods. "Yes. Because without you, I see no point in living this miserable excuse of a life." _'No. No, I can't...I can't do this.'_ Before Caius can say anything more, I rush out of the room and head back to mine.

"What happened? I can smell the panic a mile away." Edel says as soon as I enter the room. "It's Caius." I begin to hyperventilate. Odd for a vampire to do, I know, but I'm panicking. "I was just about to get rid of Aro and Santiago, when I opened the door, and there was Caius. He had already gotten to them first."

Edel is hanging onto every singer word of my story. "He did it because he's in love with me." Edel's eyes widen. "What am I going to do, Edel? He's the last component to my revenge, but, I also have this growing feeling for him. I'm so confused, I can't think straight."

"Calm down." Edel pushes down on my shoulders and makes me sit on the couch. "Look, I didn't want to tell ya this earlier, but seeing your situation, I will." She pauses for a moment, as if she's unsure whether she should really tell me. "You and Caius are mates."

I blink. "What?" Edel bites her lip and sits down next to me. "When I first saw you in that alleyway, something about you smelled different. Usually, vampires only get that kind of smell when they've found their mates. Caius smelled of it as well."

'_So...I want to kill the one person I'm destined to be with?' _"Tell him." I look at Edel. "Tell him that you love him."

"What?"

"Tell him that you love him. When he's most vulnerable, kill him. If you can't do it, reveal the full extent of your powers and your real mission here. He won't be able to kill you, he loves you too much. You'll finally win." Edel smiles at me.

I smirk._ 'Who knew love could be so powerful?'_

...

"Caius." Caius looks up from the book he was reading. "Yes, Annalise?"

"Did you get rid of the bodies?" Caius waits awhile before answering. "Yes." He whispers. "Good. I want to tell you something." I come across and sit on his lap. Caius's eyes widen slightly, but he doesn't say anything.

I gently kiss him on the lips. "I love you." He shudders when I whisper in his ear. Caius smiles and closes his eyes. "You have no idea how much I've longed to hear that from you, Annalise."

_'What will you do Annalise? Will you kill the only man you've ever loved? Or spare him?'_ Memories of my life flash before my eyes. Vladimir and Stefan finding me. My first training session. My first feed. Their deaths. Coming to Italy. Killing Jane and Alec and Dimitri and everyone else. Discovering Adrienne. Falling hopelessly in love with Caius. I made my choice.

"Is there something wrong Annalise?" Caius murmurs into my neck. "No. But I want to show you something." Caius takes his head out of my neck. "What is it?"

I touch his cheek and use Renesmee's power to show him everything. He looks at me. "You were the killer the entire time." I nod. "Do you love me Annalise?" I nod again. "Aro and Marcus are gone because of you." It hurts to think of what he'll do, but I nod again.

"Aro ordered the attack on the Romanians. Jane and Alec said there was a young female vampire with them. That was you, wasn't it?" I nod. "An eye for an eye then. I never really liked those two anyway."

Caius pulls me back in for a kiss. I savor every moment of it.

You might ask me why I would do this. Why I would just spare his life. It's because revenge comes in many forms. Revenge, my dear Volturi, is something that takes time. I might not have killed Caius, but the Volturi is now mine to control and I have Adrienne and Caius to help me. So, I haven't lost. I've won.

**The End**


End file.
